Vivimos siempre juntos
by Maryam
Summary: Song fic slash. No lemon. Triste pero bonito.


**Vivimos Siempre Juntos**

**Resumen: Tuve una idea y un momento triste; y aunque lo mío es hacer reír, no pude resistirme a escribirlo... Es un Severus/Harry... mas o menos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Y todos los que han pagado los derechos de autor. Y las otras nos pertenecemos a nosotras mismas**

**Avisos: Mi primer songfic si no contamos los experimentos esos que hago con los cumpleaños de Severus en momentos de locura, que son los más. **

**La canción es Vivimos Siempre Juntos del álbum El Lado Femenino de Nacho Cano.**

**_

* * *

_**

Aunque es bien entrada la tarde, el sol aun resiste en el cielo de verano. Una cortina deja pasar la luz difusa y anaranjada que hay antes del ocaso.

En una gran cama descansa, para siempre, un anciano. Su pelo, ahora blanco otrora negro, largo hasta los hombros, como siempre le gusto, enmarca su cara llena de arrugas, muchas de preocupación. Aunque ahora su rostro tiene una pacifica sonrisa.

A su lado un hombre también mayor, con un revuelto pelo aun negro, pero con marcadas sienes plateadas, le sostiene la mano. Las lagrimas se deslizan, tras las gafas por sus marchitas mejillas. El llanto es tranquilo, sin ruidos, sin sollozos, sin convulsiones... pero no deja por ello de ser desgarrador.

De repente, sin que las lagrimas dejen de fluir rompe el silencio y comienza a hablar, dirigiéndose al hombre que ya no puede oírle.

- He sido muy feliz a tu lado, Severus - sonríe y parece que las lagrimas dejan de fluir tan abundantes - al principio todo empezó como sexo puro y duro, pero luego me mostraste tu lado tierno. ¿Quién lo iba a pensar, Severus Snape era cariñoso. Ron se habría muerto de la risa, si se lo llegan a decir.

- Yo, realmente, lo necesitaba - aprieta levemente la mano que sostiene en la suya - nunca recordé lo que fue vivir con mis verdaderos padres y después de eso nadie me demostró cariño - una leve risa escapa de sus labios - bueno, si, la señora Weasley en cuanto tenia oportunidad, pero la mayoría de las veces casi lograba asfixiarme.

- Realmente he sido muy feliz contigo - vuelve a ponerse serio - aunque discutiéramos por los puntos que tu quitabas a Gryffindor y que yo devolvía después en mi clase - otra sonrisa de medio lado.

_**Llenamos el caldero de risas y salero,  
con trajes de caricias rellenamos el ropero.  
Hicimos el aliño de sueños y de niños,  
pintamos en el cielo la bandera del cariño.  
Las cosas se complican si el afecto se limita a los momentos de pasión...**_

- Recuerdo como nos odiábamos, la de veces que llegue a desear verte muerto - una amarga sonrisa cruza su rostro - la verdad es que pasamos gran parte de nuestra vida juntos peleando.

- Al principio por que yo te recordaba a mi padre, luego por que no podías soportarme, ambos igual de orgullosos. Y yo te odiaba, oh si, cuanto te llegue a odiar - con su mano libre acaricia el antebrazo - luego cuando superamos todo eso, buscamos mas razones para pelear, tus celos infundados, mi manía de no consultar las cosas contigo.

- Pasamos por tantas cosas - ahora con las dos manos toma la del hombre - incluso cuando todo se volvió monótono, y aun así lo superamos...

_**Subimos la montaña, de riñas y batallas,  
vencimos al orgullo sopesando las palabras.  
Pasamos por los puentes, de celos y de historias,  
prohibimos a la mente confundirse con memorias.  
Nadamos por las olas de la inercia y la rutina con la ayuda del amor...**_

- Pero... dime¿esto como lo vamos a superar¡Contéstame! - las lagrimas vuelven a salir de sus ojos, con mayor intensidad que antes - ¿cómo has podido hacerme esto, Severus? Dijiste, que siempre cuidarías de mí... que siempre estarías a mi lado.

El moreno se derrumba y comienza a sollozar sobre la colcha, aun manteniendo la mano del hombre entre las suyas.

- ¡Mentiroso¡MENTIROSO! - sin dejar de llorar levanta la cabeza y lo mira - me mentiste, mi amor, me mentiste y ahora me has dejado solo. Solo para siempre. ¿Por qué¿Por qué has tenido que irte sin mí?

**_Vivimos siempre juntos, y moriremos juntos,  
allá donde vayamos seguirán nuestros asuntos.  
No te sueltes la mano, que el viaje es infinito,  
y yo cuido que el viento no despeine tu flequillo,  
y llegara el momento, que las almas se confundan en un mismo corazón_**

Con un brusco gesto limpia sus lagrimas con la manga de la camisa, alarga su mano hasta abrir el cajón de la mesilla de noche y saca un frasco de liquido anaranjado. Lo destapa y con un rápido movimiento bebe todo el contenido, hasta la ultima gota. Finalmente sube a la cama y se acuesta al lado del hombre abrazándolo. Cierra los ojos y dice...

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Severus?. No pienso permitírtelo.

**FINIS**

**

* * *

**


End file.
